<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domadores de Dragones by inventor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680048">Domadores de Dragones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor'>inventor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, N plus A equals J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos amigos escolares con las mismas aficiones se separan por un tiempo hasta que una escena de caos los reune llevandolos a luchar en una guerra inesperea gracias a un calvo sin nariz y realizar decubrimientos novedosos gracias a eso</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Daenerys Targaryen/Charlie Weasley, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys Targaryen era tan entusiasta de las leyendas antiguas que cuando vio dragones volando pensó en los cuentos que escuchaba de niña sin notar que estaban atacando gente y que un grupo de personas estaba intentando detenerlos. Charlie Weasley estaba persiguiendo a los dragones tratando de evitar que atacaran a la gente cuando una chica se le cruzo en el camino y la iba a retar cuando vio que era su compañera de clase así que le pidió que los ayudara y si le iba bien haría que la recluten en la reserva.</p>
<p>Luego de regresar y que la reclutasen los chicos se pusieron a recordar sus días de colegio y todas las bromas que habían hecho allí además de que la practica con las fieras les sería más fácil de manejar que su propia familia. En las que serían unas jornadas de trabajo aparente mente pesadas los amigos se pondrían de novios</p>
<p>Daenerys: Eso estuvo genial</p>
<p>Charlie: No fue muy peligroso yo lo hice porque es mi trabajo pero no es algo de lo que cualquiera disfruta</p>
<p>Daenerys: Es que mi papa se convierte en dragon</p>
<p>Charlie: Eso es muy raro ¿que sigue un hombre lobo voluntario?</p>
<p>Daenerys: Bueno el padre de mi mejor amigo es lo mas parecido a uno</p>
<p>Charlie: Entonces sabe como curarlos</p>
<p>Daenerys: No se si lo logro pero estaba investigandolo</p>
<p>Charlie: Bueno si eso es verdad puede ser lo que precisa mi amiga para su novio</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿Nimphy tiene novio?</p>
<p>Charlie: Si se llama Remus</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashara Stark nacida como Dayne vería su casa asediada por mortifagos debido al experimento de su esposo y ser la hermana de un auror legendario pero a pesar de sus protestas su hijo mayor diría que el proyecto ayudaría a la gente y por eso los atacaban la combinación de eso y un escuadrón de rescate liderado por Nymphadora Tonks ayudaría a convencerla de que se estaba dejando ganar y retiraría sus objeciones</p>
<p>Dora: Hola queria saber como estaban todos y si les hiceron algun daño</p>
<p>Ashara: {furiosa} ¿se puede saber que es esto? priemero una horda de criminales ataca a mi familia y ahora sufrimos una redada policial como si nosotros fueramos los delincuentes</p>
<p>Dora: Eso señora eran los mortifagos unos tipos muy malos que se deleitan torturando inocentes</p>
<p>Ashara: {normal} ¿que quieren esos bastardos conmigo?</p>
<p>Dora: A ellos les gusta reclutar criaturas peligrosas si importar su situacion</p>
<p>Ashara: Suenan como unos sadicos pero no entiendo que tienen que ver conmigo o mi familia</p>
<p>Dora: Algunas de esas criaturas son razonables bajo ciertos parametros</p>
<p>Jon: ¿Como una enfermedad mas que un peligro</p>
<p>Dora: Exactamente asi pocos vieron una forma de curar esas enfermedades</p>
<p>Eddard: ¿vinieron por mi proyecto de hombres lobo y lobos huargo?</p>
<p>Dora: Si señor</p>
<p>Ashara: Eso significa que es peligroso te prohibo seguir con el</p>
<p>Jon: Bueno si pero este ataque solo prueba que es un proyecto bueno</p>
<p>Ashara: Eso no se me habia ocurrido</p>
<p>Eddard: ¿puedo seguir investigandolo?</p>
<p>Ashara: Si y espero que resulte en un logro de la ciencia magica</p>
<p>Eddard: Genial asi le vamos a poder ganar a la luna</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cuartel general de la Orden del Fenix estaba al máximo de su capacidad debido a los refugiados que vivirían allí por el futuro inmediato las vacaciones escolares y los jinetes de dragon que habrían venido a visitar a sus parientes y amigos antes de dirigirse a Rumanía y concentrarse en evitar otra fuga pero se llevarían una sorpresa con algo que no esperaban debido a una broma pesada</p>
<p>Ashara: ¿cuanto vamos a quedarnos aca?</p>
<p>Dora: Hasta que se acabe la guerra</p>
<p>Ashara: ¿cuanto tiempo es eso?</p>
<p>Dora: No lo sabemos</p>
<p>Daenerys: Hola Nimphy</p>
<p>Dora: Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte Khaleesi</p>
<p>Daenerys: No me llames asi</p>
<p>Charlie: Chicas no se pelen</p>
<p>Jon: Dany que bueno verte</p>
<p>Daenerys: a vos tambien Jon</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿quien es este?</p>
<p>Daenerys: El amigo del que te hable</p>
<p>Ginny: ¿que estas haciendo con mi hermano?</p>
<p>Charlie: No te pongas celosa hermanita</p>
<p>Sirius: Guau es bueno ver mi casa tan llena ¿pero que haces todavia aca?</p>
<p>Charlie: Los Dragones del Torneo se escaparon y atacaron una aldea</p>
<p>Sirius: Deben haberlos mandado algun Targaryen en mi epoca eran unos puritsas de hecho Rhaella y Aerys fueron famosos por dos cosas que los hizo importantes para ellos</p>
<p>Daenerys: Mis padres son Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell</p>
<p>Jon: Ese es el cantante de la banda donde toca la bateria mi tio Robert</p>
<p>Harry: ¿esos sujetos seguian a Voldermont?</p>
<p>Sirius: Bueno a ella la casaron con Abraxas Malfoy no se si fue a la fuerza o no pero el definitivamente si</p>
<p>Daenerys: eso no me extrañaria a mi abuelo siempre le gusto el fuego maldito muy a pesar de la abuela Joanna</p>
<p>Charlie: Ya dejenla tranquila</p>
<p>Daenerys: No es tan grave</p>
<p>Charlie: Quisiera saber que investiga tu amigo</p>
<p>Jon: la relacion entre hombres lobo y lobos huargo pero no era yo es mi padre</p>
<p>Remus: ¿y funciona?</p>
<p>Eddard: Nunca tuve cerca un Hombre Lobo que lo probase asi que no lo se</p>
<p>Remus: Si me decis que hay que hacer yo lo pruebo</p>
<p>Eddard: Se supone que hay que meditar porque es una lucha entre el hombre y su lobo si ganase el hombre te convertirias en huargo y podrias pasar de lobo a humano a voluntad pero si gana el lobo serias mas peligroso que antes por unos tres meses</p>
<p>Fred: Esto es raro hermano mio Charlie tiene novia</p>
<p>George: No es predecible se llama Norberta</p>
<p>Fred: No esta es humana y se puso sobre protector</p>
<p>George: La ultima vez que lo vimos asi Gin Gin se habia robado su escoba</p>
<p>Juntos: es el fin del mundo corran por sus vidas {corren}</p>
<p>Charlie: Callense payasos</p>
<p>Jon: Pero algo de razon tienen</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿siempre son asi?</p>
<p>Charlie: No a veces son peor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pesar del experimento en funciones Dany y Jon querrían marcharse del país luego de enterarse de la cacería de brujas lanzada contra un chico de quince años pero lo que los convenció de quedarse seria que a pesar de que eso estaba mal la gente común no tenia la culpa de tener un gobierno corrupto porque a diferencia del mundo muggle los magos no los habían votado y querían salvarse de ese asesino salvaje que habia atacado a sus padres o hermanos mayores y revivido hace pocos meses</p>
<p>Harry: Que bueno es estar de regreso crei que me iban a arrestar</p>
<p>Ginny: La verdad es que se morian de ganas</p>
<p>Ashara: ¿que fue lo que hizo?</p>
<p>Ginny: Nada el gobierno es corrrupto y le tendio una trampa</p>
<p>Eddard: ¿porque harian eso?</p>
<p>Dora: Para mantenerse en el pdoer</p>
<p>Ashara: Eso es corrupcion pura</p>
<p>Dora: Lo sabemos</p>
<p>Daenerys: Adios Nimphy</p>
<p>Dora: ¿A donde vas Khaleesi?</p>
<p>Daenerys: Lejos si estan corruptos no mercen ayuda</p>
<p>Jon: Eso mismo digo yo</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿Pero y la gente comun?</p>
<p>Daenerys: Los votaron que se frieguen</p>
<p>Charlie: En el mundo magico no se vota</p>
<p>Daenerys: Entoces deberian</p>
<p>Charlie: Si pero sino ganamos no va vivir nadie para hacerlo</p>
<p>Sirius: Bueno pero a pesar de que eso es cierto todavia deberian disculaparse con la gente inocente</p>
<p>Charlie: {ironico} gracias canuto</p>
<p>Sirius: Para servirte jinecito</p>
<p>Daenerys: Bueno supongo que podria tratar</p>
<p>Jon: Esta bien hagamoslo</p>
<p>Sirius: Bueno ya que los convencimos vamos a festejar</p>
<p>Charlie: Genial traigan la Cerveza de manteca</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿que es eso?</p>
<p>Charlie: Es algo genial deberis probarlo</p>
<p>Daenerys: Esta bien pero tenemos que ir a un recital de los Siete Reinos</p>
<p>Hermoine: Nunca escuhe de ellos</p>
<p>Jon: Es que tocan en el continente</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Se llaman asi?</p>
<p>Eddard: Si aunque no entiendo porque</p>
<p>Jon: Porque sus ancstros esna parecidos a reyes antiguos en especial los de Dany</p>
<p>Charlie: Si me gustaria pero nos va atomar bastante tiempo</p>
<p>Daenerys: Bueno pero me gustaria que esten en la fiesta de victoira cuando ganemos</p>
<p>Charlie: Eso depende de Harry no de mi</p>
<p>Harry: Preferiria verlos antes por si hay algun problema pero si pueden</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unos días más tarde, en el último día de las fiestas, los niños reciben sus cartas de Hogwarts y Ron y Hermione son nombrados prefectos. Molly Weasley es tan contenta con el nombramiento de Ron como un prefecto que está de acuerdo a la solicitud de Ron para conseguir una nueva escoba. Moody muestra a Harry una vieja fotografía de la Orden del Fénix original e identifica las personas en la fotografía, aunque lescuchar como Moody describe las terribles destino de algunos de los miembros de la fotografía hace que Harry se sintiera incómodo.</p>
<p>Ojoloco: No te deprimas Potter aqui tengo algo para alegrarte el dia</p>
<p>Harry: ¿enserio que es?</p>
<p>Ojoloco: {entrega un foto} Esta es la orden del fenix original</p>
<p>Harry: Se ve inspirador</p>
<p>Ojoloco: Lo malo es que {le cuenta}</p>
<p>Harry: Pobre gente</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿que le estas dando?</p>
<p>Ojoloco: Recuerdos</p>
<p>Sirius: No deberias circular esa foto</p>
<p>Ashara: ¿que tiene de malo?</p>
<p>Dora: Son martires de guerra</p>
<p>Ginny: Eso no tiene nada de malo</p>
<p>Dora: Recordarlos es bueno es cierto pero te deprime un poco</p>
<p>Luego de que los estudiantes se fuesen Charlie y Dany regresarían a Rumania donde pasarían su tiempo entre dragones y posibles reclutas para la Orden junto con ver un recital de música que causaría gran sensación y sería muy exitoso en el mundo mágico y que era de rendimiento medio en el regular para sorpresa de la gente y en especial de un mago que nunca fue le mundo muggle o por lo menos no a un concierto esa seria la banda de de los Siete Reinos la misma de que hablaba su novia</p>
<p>Charlie: Bueno ya llegamos ¿que te parece?</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿que es esto?</p>
<p>Charlie: Una reserva de dragones</p>
<p>Daenerys: Esta bien pero ¿que hacemos aca?</p>
<p>Charlie: Bueno este es mi trabajo te traje para ver si te reclutaban cuando tengamos tiempo libre vamos a ese concierto</p>
<p>Daenerys: Suena genial ¿pero me van a aceptar?</p>
<p>Charlie: La verdad nose pero si queres que advine</p>
<p>Daenerys: si por favor</p>
<p>Charlie: Entonces si ¿que tiene de esppecial esa banda?</p>
<p>Daenerys: A pesar de las canciones que estan buenas en serio tiene a mi padre como cantante y un amigo del tamaño de un duende como flautista</p>
<p>Charlie: Nunca escuche de un hombre del tamaño de un duende ¿no le incomoda? porque las flautas son grandes</p>
<p>Daenerys: No parece por como la toca</p>
<p>Charlie: Realmente quiero ir a verlos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyrion Lannister flautista de la banda de los siete reinos seria el primer humano en mucho tiempo en ser hijo de una duende eso le traería la atención de varios varios chistes y el apodo de mediohombre pero al ver a su amiga regresar acompañada seria el quien haria los chistes y riese de ultimo.</p>
<p>Tyrion: La dragoncita tiene novio que tierno</p>
<p>Daenerys: El medio hombre puede con su faluta que raro</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿este quien es?</p>
<p>Tyrion: O el mago es muy importante para saber de duendes</p>
<p>Charlie: el banquero es mi hermano mayor</p>
<p>Daenerys: Bueno no se pelen</p>
<p>Tyrion: ¿queres ver a tu papa?</p>
<p>Daenerys: Si eso estaria muy bueno</p>
<p>Tyrion: Esta con Robert</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿Y no se pelean?</p>
<p>Tyrion: A mi tambien me sorprende</p>
<p>Charlie: La verdad no se si estoy listo para eso</p>
<p>Daenerys: El no es tan malo</p>
<p>Aegon: ¿hermanita quien es este?</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Si yo tambien quiero saber se ve como un acosador</p>
<p>Daenerys: {ironica} muchas gracias Egg</p>
<p>Aegon: Para servirte</p>
<p>Daenerys: No es un acosador es mi novio</p>
<p>Rhaegar: No creo que pueda con los riesgos</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿de que habla señor?</p>
<p>Rhaegar: No te hagas el tonto</p>
<p>Robert: No seas asi deja al pobre chico tranquilo</p>
<p>Rhaegar: No pienso aceptar a un mujeriego que abandone a mi hijita a la primera oportunidad</p>
<p>Daenerys: {avergonzada} papa no sigas por favor</p>
<p>Charlie: Necesitarian algo muy grave para apartarnos</p>
<p>Robert: Grave como nuestros padres objetan es la salida del cobarde grave como tengo un pariente enfermo es entendible</p>
<p>Aegon: yo creo que eso es justo</p>
<p>Rhaegar: supongo que puedo intentarlo ¿como te llamas chico?</p>
<p>Charlie: Charlie Weasley</p>
<p>Tyrion: {riendose} que lindo lio no me habia divertido tanto desde hace años</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La profesora Umbridge obtiene cada vez más poder mediante decretos de enseñanza emitidos por el ministerio y los alumnos furiosos deciden amotinarse y crear una fuerza de lucha contra los mortifagos a pesar del gobierno por lo que seguirian cualquier plan que los ayudase aun cundo fuese ideado por un fugitivo</p>
<p>Sirius: {en la chimenea} Cachorro que buno verte ¿hay algun problema?</p>
<p>Harry: Si necesitamos una base para hacer la resistencia y no se me ocurre ninguna</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Resistencia? o sea que te estas enfrentando a la sapo ese es mi ahijado</p>
<p>Harry: Gracias pero no yo soy yo solo somos unas treinta personas</p>
<p>Sirius: Bueno se me ocurren algunos pero no se si puedan servir para eso</p>
<p>Harry: Si a mi tambien pero para toda esa gente si esta en el mapa nos van a descubrir antes o despues</p>
<p>Sirius: Bueno no se a donde enviarte voy a pedir ayuda y te llamo en cuanto lo sepa</p>
<p>Harry: Bueno espero que sea rapido todos quieren empezar y no puedo demorarlos por mas tiempo</p>
<p>Sirius: No puedo decirte cosas que no se</p>
<p>Harry: Ya se Hocicos pero hasta Hermoine me presiona</p>
<p>Sirius: que mala suerte</p>
<p>Harry: Si lo es bueno adios</p>
<p>Sirius: {luego de cortar} Estos chicos son geniales estoy celoso de ellos</p>
<p>Dora: ¿que paso tio?</p>
<p>Sirius: estan enfrentadose al ministerio ¿no es guay?</p>
<p>Remus: Eso es peligroso Canuto</p>
<p>Sirius: No seas aguafiestas Lunatico</p>
<p>Jon: Si yo estuviese enfrentandome a un golpe gubernamental tambien lo combatiria</p>
<p>Eddard: No deberias hacer eso hijo</p>
<p>Jon: El musico es mi hermano</p>
<p>Eddard: crei que juntarte con sam te aplacaria el lado rebelde</p>
<p>Jon: Pues te equivocabas en realidad le dio a el espiritu de lucha</p>
<p>Eddard: eso es contraproducente</p>
<p>Dora: No por lo que yo escuche</p>
<p>Jon: No sabia que ella les hablara tanto de nosotros</p>
<p>Dora: Es que solo lo hacia cuando se ponia nostalgica</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willas: Nunca vi a una chica tan lenta</p>
<p>Oberyn: Es que es una retrasasda mental</p>
<p>Rhaegar: {enojado} Paren de decir eso o los echo</p>
<p>Robert: Estas echo un amargado</p>
<p>Tyrion: para ser justos se pasaron un poco</p>
<p>Robert: No seas alcaguete es algo gracioso</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Es mi hija de la que hablan asi</p>
<p>Willas: Pero no seas tan gruñon un chiste o dos no hacen daño a nadie</p>
<p>Oberyn: Si ya se podria haber dicho que {hace las muecas}</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Deberian estar planeando nuestro proximo concierto no metiendose con mi niña</p>
<p>Tyrion: Puede ser pero seria mejor otro trago</p>
<p>Robert: Ademas arrasamos en todos lados no te sulfures</p>
<p>En medio de una ronda de viajes el cantante se vería divido entre apoyar las bromas de su guitarrista al que le decían Víbora Roja porque hacia chistes obscenos y hablaba parsel o defender a su hija el nuevo objeto de burla debido a su fascinación por los dragones su nuevo novio y la combinación que eso generaba</p>
<p>Daenerys: esto me esta cansando</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿siempre se burlan asi?</p>
<p>Daenerys: Por lo general es mas suave</p>
<p>Charlie: Se supone que te rias con alguien no de alguien</p>
<p>Aegon: Bueno odio admitirlo pero tenes razon</p>
<p>Daenerys: Gracias hermanito Si te puedo ayudar decimelo</p>
<p>Aegon: Si podes no se besen delante mio</p>
<p>Charlie: Bueno pero no nos persigas para evitarlo</p>
<p>Aegon: No puedo creer que hagas eso</p>
<p>Daenerys: Chicos por favor no se pelen</p>
<p>Aegon: No es eso Dany es que tu novio me sorprende</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿eso es bueno o malo Egg?</p>
<p>Aegon: Bueno es mas valiente de lo que pensaba</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿porque resisti las bromas?</p>
<p>Aegon: Si yo me hubiese enojado por la mitad de eso</p>
<p>Charlie: Estoy acostumbrado en casa hicieron algo parecido</p>
<p>Daenerys: Cierto tus hermanos son bromistas</p>
<p>Aegon: Eso realmente ayuda ¿que tal vez lo que te ofreci?</p>
<p>Charlie: Me parece justo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius: ¿que fue lo que viste?</p>
<p>Harry: El ataque como si yo fuese la serpiente</p>
<p>Sirius: Ouch eso es muy feo</p>
<p>Ginny: {furiosa} deberiamos estar en el hospital no aca</p>
<p>Dora: Una niña apareciendo en un hospital antes que su madre es mala idea</p>
<p>Sirius: Cierto eso dejaria a la Orden expuesta</p>
<p>Ginny: Al diablo la Orden mi papa puede estar muriendose</p>
<p>Harry: Se que es tu papa pero nos dicen que esperemos no que no podemos ir</p>
<p>A pesar de que el año escolar esta bastante agitado la vida en la reserva de dragones esta bastante tranquila pero un dia los problemas de la orden del fénix harían a una chica y su novio viajar volando montados en su padre para sorpesa de todos los que vieron la escena en curso debido a la transformación tan extraña</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Ese fue un viaje raro nunca habia volado tanta distancia</p>
<p>Daenerys: gracias por traernos papa</p>
<p>Charlie: Guau en todo este tiempo que llevo trbajando con dragones nunca vi algo como esto</p>
<p>Daenerys: Te dije que lo llevamos en la sangre</p>
<p>Charlie: Si pero un animago dragon no existio nunca</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry: ¿Que tiene de especial la Oclumancia?</p>
<p>Sirius: Se supone que protege tu mente</p>
<p>Harry: Interesante ¿Que tal funciona?</p>
<p>Sirius: Depende de lo habil que seas</p>
<p>Ginny: ¿De que hablan?</p>
<p>Dora: La llegada del Osito</p>
<p>Ginny: ¿Mi hermano va a venir? crei que no sabia nada de esto</p>
<p>Charlie: Hola enana no se como no me esperabas esto es grave</p>
<p>Jon: Normalmente te distraes</p>
<p>Daenerys: Bueno vi a un hombre convertirse en dragon eso es normal</p>
<p>Jon: O sea que tu papa tambien vino porque quisiera saber que tal le va a mi tia y hermano</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Bueno ella deberia estar con su esposo porque les di un descanso para venir</p>
<p>Jon: Eso suena bien ¿Y el?</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Bruce sigue practicando pero no encuentra su elemento</p>
<p>Charlie: ¿Tu papa va a quedarse con nosotros?</p>
<p>Daenerys: No pero va a enviarnos a mi heramano para ayudarnos ¿Cierto?</p>
<p>Rhaegar: No lo pense hija que buena idea {sale y despega}</p>
<p>Harry pasa esa Navidad con Sirius, la familia Weasley y algunos miembros del Orden. En esos días llega el profesor Snape diciéndole a Harry que le dará clases particulares de Oclumancia, por orden del director, a lo que Sirius reacciona de mala manera diciéndole a Snape que se se atreve a maltratar a Harry se las verá con él. Luego de que su padre saliese del hospital el dragonolista convenció a su novia de que lo ayudase a luchar logrando sorprender a sus familiares gracias a la transformación tan extraña y que ella trajese a su hermano para ayudarlos.</p>
<p>Robert: Chico tu papa esta demorando mucho</p>
<p>Aegon: No te quejes aprovecha las vacaciones</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon: Es bueno verte Tia Lya pero ¿A que viniste?</p>
<p>Lyanna: Para ayudar a mi amiga con su caso</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿Cual caso?</p>
<p>Elia: Si estos isleños cren que pueden torturar a mis hijos y sus amigos entonces les va a costar</p>
<p>Aegon: No es tan grave mama</p>
<p>Elia: Dejame a mi ser la jueza de eso</p>
<p>Lyanna: Si yo fuese ustedes chicos aprovecharia la cabelleria en mi ayuda sobre todo si la necesito</p>
<p>Dora: No sabia que habis pedido ayuda</p>
<p>Charlie: Es que no lo hice</p>
<p>Sirius: Fui yo hay que detener a esos soquetes de alguna forma</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿Porque no lo hiciste vos?</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Quien va a escuchar a un fugitivo?</p>
<p>Daenerys: Que tonta no se me habia ocurrido</p>
<p>Harry y sus compañeros quinto año comienzan a ir a través de sus Exámenes M.H.B Durante la noche, Umbridge ordena a varios aurores desalojar a Hagrid de Hogwarts. Actúa, esta vez, bajo la cobertura de la oscuridad para evitar lo que pasó con Sybill Trelawney. Hagrid se resiste a sus hechizos y Minerva McGonagall se lesiona al protestar contra el uso de la fuerza excesiva contra Hagrid. Hagrid es capaz de escapar y McGonagall es enviado a St Mungo's pero con lo que no contaban ni eela ni su jefe es que causarían un incidente internacional por su negación absoluta.</p>
<p>Harry: No se supone que vayan conmigo es muy peligroso</p>
<p>Ginny: ¿Pretendes que nos quedemos?</p>
<p>Harry: La verdad si</p>
<p>Ginny: Entonces estas mal de la cabeza</p>
<p>Ron: Dejalos venir quieren ayudarnos y los vamos a necesitar</p>
<p>Hermoine: No expulses gente solo para no sentirte culpable</p>
<p>Harry: {resignado} Bueno vengan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fudge: Este problema esta siendo inflado no puede ser tan grave</p>
<p>Rufus: ¿Alguna vez oiste de algien que derrotase a Elia Targaryen?</p>
<p>Fudge: No Señor al menos no es seguro</p>
<p>Rufus: Entonces no me digas que no es tan grave grandisimo pelmazo</p>
<p>Fudge: puede ser que Lyanna Baratheon</p>
<p>Rufus: {furioso} son parte del mismo equipo golosina pasada</p>
<p>Umbridge: ¿Porque no los deportamos?</p>
<p>Rufus: Eso solo les daria otra rzon para odiarnos Auror Tonks</p>
<p>Dora: ¿que pasa?</p>
<p>Rufus: ¿Sabe quien puede ayudarnos con este desastre?</p>
<p>Dora: {mintiendo} No señor no conozco a nadie</p>
<p>Al tener a Harry en contra y el resto del continente protestando por su inoperancia el Ministerio de la Magia salió a hacerse propaganda para lavar su reputación pero nadie quería ayudarlos porque recordaban lo que hicieron y como casi perdieron a varios parientes o amigos mientras que en otro sitio dos hombres trataban de bromear tranquilamente a pesar de que uno de ellos tenía a su hija en la línea de fuego</p>
<p>Bruce: {feliz} mama papa volvieron ¿Porque tardaron tanto?</p>
<p>Eddard: Bueno hijo el recorrido no es algo tan facil hacer</p>
<p>Robert: ¿Porque no? yo solo veo un viaje de ida y otro de vuelta</p>
<p>Ashara: Transportar a un fugitivo es muy complicado</p>
<p>Robert: Entonces no deberian haberlo hecho</p>
<p>Sirius: {ironico} gracias por apoarme</p>
<p>Elia: {furiosa} callense par de borrachos</p>
<p>Lyanna: Tranquila compañera todo salio genial salvo que somos las esposas de un par de lentos</p>
<p>Elia: Lo que me molesta es que deje a mi hija sola</p>
<p>Aegon: No te alarmes mama Dany puede hacer esto sin problemas</p>
<p>Lyanna: ¿ves amiga? te dije que no era tan grave</p>
<p>Robert: Deberiamos estar festejando</p>
<p>Ashara: Señores no tenemos tiempo para bromear hay un señor oscuro y un gobierno corrupto que detener</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dora: Maldita Loca andate de aca</p>
<p>Bellatrix: {ironica} Mi sobrinita me oida se me parte el corazon</p>
<p>Dora: No se que esperabas</p>
<p>Bellatrix: Algo de accion</p>
<p>Civil: {levitando} AUXILIO BAJENME</p>
<p>Bellatrix: Callate Crucio</p>
<p>Civil: AAAARRRRGG</p>
<p>Dora: Aguantense un poco {trata de bajarlo}</p>
<p>Bellatrix: {voz de bebe} Nimphy mala ¿a donde vas? {la hechiza}</p>
<p>Dora: {Luchando} bajen a esa familia</p>
<p>Auror: Si señora</p>
<p>Minetras sus dos enemigos se pelaban Canuto aprovecho el salir de su tierra para reclutar a sus rescatadores y recorrer el lugar tranquilo porque los únicos que lo consideraban un criminal era su propio pais pero su festejo duraria poco porque los mortifagos lo obligarian a volver a casa y seguir combatiendo</p>
<p>Sirius: Es genial poder pasear con amigos pero tenemos que volver</p>
<p>Eddard: No podemos alla hay una guerra en curso</p>
<p>Sirius: Si y si no ganamos no va haber refugio en ninguna parte</p>
<p>Robert: Bueno un poco de lucha no me va a hacer mal</p>
<p>Ashara: No es luchar por luichar hay que hacer planes</p>
<p>Robert: Sos demasidao precavida</p>
<p>Ashara: Y vos demasiado impulsivo</p>
<p>Bruce: ¿Puedo ir?</p>
<p>Eddard: Preguntale a tu tia</p>
<p>Lyanna: No mejor quedate practicando</p>
<p>Bruce: Por favor tia Lya</p>
<p>Lyanna: No quiero que tu mama me mate</p>
<p>Aegon: No te deprimas peque papa dice que el proximo concierto te lleva</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aunque el fugitivo logaría convencer a sus nuevos compañeros de acompañarlo de regreso el volver cuando su cachorro estaba en clase lo tomaría como un aburrimiento hasta que tuvieron que entrar en acción de forma inesperada cuando la ciudad muggle cayó bajo un ataque de mortifagos y ninguna autoridad defendiéndolos</p>
<p>Robert: ¿Donde estan los malos? quiero darles una paliza</p>
<p>Dora: No sabia que estos sujetos fueran gente de accion</p>
<p>Sirius: Y yo no sabia que salieses con Lunatico hay que adapatrse Nimphy</p>
<p>Dora: {ironica} muy graciososo pulgoso</p>
<p>Sirius: Antes te reias si decia algo asi</p>
<p>Dora: Yo creci y vos no</p>
<p>Eddard: Esto es serio dejen de pelearse</p>
<p>Robert: No seas amargado</p>
<p>Eddard: Ya pasasmos por esto pero si tenes que oirlo otra vez entonces</p>
<p>Robert: {interrumpe} bien como quieras</p>
<p>Remus: El puente esta destruido y ahora van por el reloj tenemos que salvarlos y rescatar a la gente atrapada</p>
<p>Robert: Suena como el bombardeo aleman de la guerra</p>
<p>Remus: Quieren convertirlo en eso</p>
<p>Eddard: Entonces esta loco de remate</p>
<p>Dora: ¿donde esta la noticia en eso?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Civil: Ayuda déjenos pasar</p>
<p>Charlie: Esto es una reserva de dragones no un refugio</p>
<p>Daenerys: Deberías dejarlos</p>
<p>Charlie: No creo que mi jefe me deje hacerlo</p>
<p>Daenerys: no te alarmes papa los va a llevar a casa</p>
<p>Rhaegar: supongo que puedo intentarlo mientras no sean muchos</p>
<p>Aegon: tenemos otro problema</p>
<p>Rhaegar: ¿que pasa hijo?</p>
<p>Bruce: ¿Me llevas con mis papas por favor?</p>
<p>Charlie: No se si pueda</p>
<p>Bruce: {patalea} me dejaron solo no es justo</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Me parece que no te llevo nada</p>
<p>Bruce: Pero padrino dijiste que podia estar en la banda</p>
<p>Rhaegar: Si te portabas bien lo que no parece ser el caso ahora ¿o si?</p>
<p>El año escolar y los partidos de Quididtch avanzaban mientras que los ataques de mortifagos se hacían cada vez más comunes. Al pasar los meses y los desastres seguir al mismo ritmo algunas personas decidieron mudarse pero con los enemigos persiguiéndolos los únicos lugares seguros eran las reservas de animales. Al estar todos en pie de guerra los entretenimientos se cancelaron y los riesgos subieron pero eso traería a los novios de regreso y demoraría la conquista de los mortifagos debido a los dragones que trajeron con ellos.</p>
<p>Robert: No enteiendo esto que descubrimos ¿Quien diantres es Bellatrix Black?</p>
<p>Sirius: Mi prima loca ¿Poque te interesa?</p>
<p>Robert: Porque segun esto fue secuestrada y remplazada</p>
<p>Sirius: Eso es raro tendríamos que revisar si es cierto</p>
<p>Remus: ¿Como vamos a hacerlo? no tenemos un margen de accion</p>
<p>Sirius: Si tenemos si paso fue antes de la primera guerra</p>
<p>Remus: {ironico} genial eso solo afecta los ultimos veinte años nada importante</p>
<p>Kingsley: Esa es uan investigacion muy intensa para un civil ¿pongo aurores a hacerla?</p>
<p>Sirius: seria genial pero no se si puedas hacerlo</p>
<p>Kingsley: Bueno revisar expedientes de mortifagos es parte del acto asique nadie va a quejarse</p>
<p>Robert: Deberiamos preguntarle a nuestro Nomo Flautista es un maldito nerd asi que deberia saberlo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny: Profesora Tonks ¿puedo saber algo?</p>
<p>Dora: Si pregunte Señorita Weasley</p>
<p>Ginny: ¿Com hago para que mi novio no me deje por ser un heroe?</p>
<p>Dora: Crei que la curiosidad era de la leccion</p>
<p>Ginny: Ups mi error pero como el tuyo es tan lento como el mio pense que lo sabias</p>
<p>Dora: Bueno si requiere resitencia terquedad y algo de romace</p>
<p>Ginny: ENtonces tendre que aplicarlo</p>
<p>Harry: ¿Que vas a Aplicar?</p>
<p>Ginny: Cosas de chicas ¿Que paso?</p>
<p>Harry: Que la fiesta va a empezar sin nosostros y te iba a contrar una de nuestras aventuras</p>
<p>Sirius: Espero no arruinar tu cita cachorro</p>
<p>Harry: {ironico} No para nada hocicos me estaba por dejar {enojandose} Que seas un solteron no es culpa mia</p>
<p>Sirius: Te paereces a tu papa que bueno</p>
<p>Harry: ¿En que?</p>
<p>Sirius: Cornamenta hubiera dicho algo parecido y la Pelrroja me hubiese hechizado</p>
<p>Harry: ¿Para que vinieron?</p>
<p>Eddard: Tienen que ocultarse una batalla viene en camino</p>
<p>Harry: Yo no soy ningun cobarde</p>
<p>Sirius: Te dije que lo tomaria asi</p>
<p>Eddard: Tenia que tratar</p>
<p>Sirius: Si estuve en esa reunion pero va venir a pataerte el trasero el es muy temperamental</p>
<p>Ginny: Draculchus</p>
<p>Harry: Te retaria pero se lo merecen</p>
<p>Eddard: {lucha contra el moco murcielago} Quitename esto</p>
<p>Sirius: A mi no me mires apenas lo esquive</p>
<p>La Profesora Tonks recibiría cerca del fin del año escolar dos noticias insólitas la primera que su hermandino se puso de novio algo que no la sorprendió a pesar de que a su amigo y al resto de los alumnos si y la segunda que luego de unos meses de intensa investigación policial hecha por sus camaradas tanto aurores como de la orden resulta que su tia llevaba perdida toda su vida que tendría un esposo muggle y hasta esperaba una niña mientras que la loca Lestrange era un remplazo hecho por una loca que odiaba a su hermano y recibió ayuda de dos criminales muggles muy peligrosos Petyr y Catelyn Baelish a los que mato luego de que la ayudasen con el rapto y cambio</p>
<p>Cersei: Mi señor estoy toda dolorida ¿puedo ir a curarme?</p>
<p>Voldermont: No Bella te merecías esos Crucicatus parece que estas perdiendo tu toque</p>
<p>Cersei: Bueno esto de atacar parientes pasa tan a menudo que casi no distingo los falsos de los verdaderos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys: Que caos es esto pense que los podian contener</p>
<p>Charlie: Eso fue antes de que Dumblebor muriese</p>
<p>Daenerys: ¿En que afecta eso? es solo un hombre</p>
<p>Charlie: Bueno eso es cierto pero puso la moral general por el piso</p>
<p>Daenerys: Deberia haber algo que los recupere</p>
<p>Charlie: La forma en la que llegamos va ayudar bastante con eso</p>
<p>Ginny: ¿Puedo ayudarlos a combatir? {hace puchero}</p>
<p>Charlie: No enana mama dice que tenes que ir a Hogwarts</p>
<p>Ginny: Pero eso va a ser el infierno en la tierra</p>
<p>Harry: Vele el lado bueno vas a liderar la revolucion escolar</p>
<p>Ginny: Esta bien me convencieron pero no te agarres otra novia por ahi o te mato</p>
<p>Harry: Primero no creo que tenga tiempo para eso y segundo lo mas probable es que Riddle te gane</p>
<p>La Orden del Fénix estaba en un completo caos debido a que tenían al gobierno en contra y solo Pottervigilancia como voceros pero a pesar de eso lograron resistir lo suficiente para que una horda de dragones y un par de jinetes viniesen a ayudarlos dando esperanza a la gente inocente al verlos incinerar a la horda de mortifagos que habia estado acechandolos y que Isabella viniese a ayudar a una chica desesperada buscando ayuda y que terminaría siendo su sobrina aunque ellas no se enterasen hasta luego de haber ganado</p>
<p>Cersei: Crei que me habia librado de vos</p>
<p>Isabella: Y yo que conmigo habias tenido sufuciente</p>
<p>Cersei: Bueno este niño es tan especial que no me pude resistir</p>
<p>Isabella: CHARLY</p>
<p>Chip: Mami auxilio</p>
<p>Isabella: Me las vas a pagar maldita bruja {hace magia accidental}</p>
<p>Sirius: Bella contra Bella si no lo viese con mis propios ojos no lo creeria vamos chico veni conmigo mientras tu mama se recupera</p>
<p>Chip: Gracias señor</p>
<p>Cersei: Mañdito perro del demoñio</p>
<p>Sirius: {ironico} Para servirte primita</p>
<p>Tyrion: Tu verdadera prima es la madre del niño que salvaste</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Entonces quien es esta?</p>
<p>Tyrion: Mi hermana loca</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dora: Voy a tener que vigilar el banco antes de que lo tomen</p>
<p>Charlie: Eso es algo muy peligroso ¿Segura que queres hacerlo?</p>
<p>Dora: No podemos dejarselo a los Mortifagos es quiza el ultimo bastion libre que hay</p>
<p>Charlie: Bueno eso es cierto pero deberiamos preocuparnos mas por la gente no los Galleones</p>
<p>Dora: no lo hago para proteger los Galleones sino para reclutar a los duendes</p>
<p>Charlie: Deberias dejarselo a mi hermano el trabaja alli</p>
<p>Isabella Bucket se sintió bastante rara porque extrañaba a dos personas a las que hasta donde sabia nunca conoció el hecho de que se llamen Narcisa y Andromeda o fuesen sus hermanas lo ignoraría por completo hasta que buena parte de su pueblo cambiase los chocolates Wonka por los Honeydukes y uno sujeto que confundio con lumpa lumpas pero que en realidad eran duendes le hiciesen preguntas extrañas llevándola a redescubrir el mundo mágico al hacerle unas pruebas de identidad y termniaria reconcilandose conn su familia perdida luego de matar a su imitadora en combate.</p>
<p>Duende: Señora es muy peligroso reclamar algo que no le pertenece</p>
<p>Isabella: No quiero reclamar nada a menos que toque lo que necesito es comprobar algo</p>
<p>Duende: Bueno eso depende lo que este dudando</p>
<p>Isabella: Me dijeron que mi nombre esra otro distinto al que pensaba y queria saber si es cierto o no</p>
<p>Duende: ¿Cual seria ese nombre?</p>
<p>Isabella: Bellatrix Black</p>
<p>Chip: ¿Mama cuando volvemos a casa?</p>
<p>Isabella: Estan revisando algo peque cuando teminene nos vamos</p>
<p>Duende: {viendo el resultado} Weasley</p>
<p>Bill: ¿Si señor?</p>
<p>Duende: Expliqueme como es que hay una Bellatrix Lestrange fugitiva y otra parada frente a mi</p>
<p>Bill: No lo se mi padre y unos aurores lo investigaron pero no se que resultado tuvo</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Ahora si me crees?</p>
<p>Isabella: Si pero esperaba que fuese una pesadilla</p>
<p>Sirius: vamos primita no soy tan malo</p>
<p>Isabella: Al parecer la mala soy yo adios peque te quiero mucho</p>
<p>Chip: no entiendo ¿porque me queres dejar?</p>
<p>Sirius: Esta confundida y tiene que aclararse las ideas asi que vas a quedarte conmigo mientras lo hace</p>
<p>Chip: ¿Y quien es usted?</p>
<p>Sirius: Tio Hocicos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabella: No pense que puidese matar a alguien</p>
<p>Sirius: No te sientas tan mal era una loca te remplazo y trato de matar a tu sobrina</p>
<p>Isabella: Eso no lo hace correcto</p>
<p>Sirius: Bueno no pero si te hace sentir mejor es la escoria que trato de matar a tu hijo</p>
<p>Isabella: Gracias necesitaba escuchar eso</p>
<p>Chip: ¿Mama quiene es esa?</p>
<p>Isabella: Tu prima Dora</p>
<p>Sirius: Va a costrarle aceptar eso</p>
<p>Chip: Estaria bueno no ser el unico niño en casa</p>
<p>Isabella: No se si lo seas por mucho tiempo</p>
<p>Sirius: Eso es genial mas niños es justo lo que necesitan los tiempos de paz</p>
<p>Bill: Cierto y vaya victoria crei que no lo lograriamos</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Donde esta Harry?</p>
<p>Bill: Se fue a festejar con su novia</p>
<p>Sirius: ¿Y no te molesta que sea tu Hermana?</p>
<p>Bill: Algo pero me estoy acostumbrando</p>
<p>Aegon Targaryen y Gendry Baratheon festejaron el haber ganado y salvado a su familia y amigos yendo a un parque de atracciones muggle y teniendo un duelo medieval para entretener al público usando uno una espada y el otro un martillo reproduciendo lo que en otra vida hubiese sido la Batalla del Tridente y variando el quien ganaba según los pedidos de la gente en la tribuna</p>
<p>Aegon: Esto esta perdiendo la gracia</p>
<p>Gendry: Bueno es como nos lo escribieron no podemos hacer nada</p>
<p>Aegon: Se supone que sea un duelo equilibrado y me ganas siempre</p>
<p>Gendry: Visto asi suena monotono pero si lo cambiamos la gente se va a enojar</p>
<p>Aegon: Puede ser pero seria mejor arriegarnos</p>
<p>Gendry: Esta bien pero las arms tienen que ser las de siermpre porque esa es la gracia</p>
<p>Eddard: Chicos ¿Que hacen?</p>
<p>Gendry: Luchamos Tio Ned</p>
<p>Daenerys: No sabia que te interasaba el mundo muggle hermanito</p>
<p>Aegon: ¿Te sorprende?</p>
<p>Daenerys: La verdad es si ¿que te inspiro?</p>
<p>Aegon: Papa y su banda aunque empieza a aburrir</p>
<p>Gendry: Deberias eludirme y apuñalarme capaz que el publico te apoya</p>
<p>Aegon: Buena idea la proxima actuacion lo hacemos asi</p>
<p>Eddard: ¿Eso no es muy violento?</p>
<p>Gendry: No {le muestra el libreto}</p>
<p>Eddard: No es lo que yo hubiese hecho pero si les gusta haganlo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Vistazo al Futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daeron: Si pensas robarte a mi prima estas muy mal camaleon de pacotilla</p><p>Teddy: Te pensas que podes tranformarte en dragon pero ese es tu abuelo</p><p>Visenya: Mi hermano es patetico</p><p>Daenerys: Hija no seas mala</p><p>Dora: ya se que es tu hijo pero sin no deja de meterse donde no lo llaman lo voy a maldecir</p><p>Charlie: No me mires a mi le dije que estaba siendo sobreprotector pero no me escucho</p><p>Eddard: ¿Chicos hay algun problema?</p><p>Jason: No abuelo</p><p>Isabella: Dora estas muy sobreprotectora</p><p>Dora: Debi salir a vos tia Bella</p><p>Sirius: Ahi te gano</p><p>Chip: ¿Mama podemos traer al resto de la familia?</p><p>Isabella: No lo se peque eso depende de tu tio no de mi</p><p>Sirius: Bueno pero solo si me los presentan</p><p>Isabella: Al fin aparecio el bromista estabas tan serio que parecias diferente del Sirius de mi niñez</p><p>Sirius: Bueno seria genial volver a esos años pero mis padres y los tuyos fueron unas porquerias</p><p>Chip: {protesta} la peque es mi hermana</p><p>Isabella: No tanto ya va a la escuela</p><p>Dora: Tener la edad de tu sobrino es raro</p><p>Daeron Weasley y Teddy Lupin se pelearían debido a Victorie porque él no aceptaba que su prima tuviese novio pero al final la pareja es quien triunfaría debido a que mientras se concentraba en eso se le escapo el hecho de que su hermana se volvió la novia del hijo de Jon y Ygritte Stark lo que hubiese causado problemas en el aniversario de la Batalla sin no fuese que Harry se alegro de los unicos problemas que hubiese fuesen riñas familiares.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>